Your Heart is my Kingdom
by Centhri
Summary: Kairi is your average 10th grader. She's in the friend zone with her crush and it doesn't help that her sister is dating some hot guy named Roxas. But what happens when Roxas' brother Sora, comes home after being gone for 10 years? Where has he been, and what happened to the two in the past? Rated M for very mature content in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, just a heads up I don't think I will be updating this fanfic very often simply because i'm lazy, but if you can follow and favorite anyways that would be amazing. Also please pretty please leave a review about what you think. It would be great if you could point out any flaws you notice or maybe just tell me I did a good job (or bad whichever you think) I will listen to request and even though I have this mostly thought out i'm open to suggestions about where to take the story.**

* * *

Chapter 1

 _God this sucks,_ Kairi thought to herself. She was sitting in her physics class next to her sister Namine. Their teacher Dr. Ansem was the most boring teacher in the world and having his class last period was the worst. Kairi was on the brink of falling asleep when a note landed on her desk. _Moms not gonna be home wanna go to Roxas' place with me?_ it read. Kairi looked to her right to see her sister smiling at her with that big smile she always had on her face. Kairi nodded before looking at the clock in the classroom. 4:30, _15 more minutes,_ she thought happily to herself. Namine and Roxas' were probably just going to make out in his room but she didn't care. She rather enjoyed walking around the halls in the mansion.

There were a lot of different rooms including a theater, a bowling alley, a work out room, and even a music room. Roxas didn't play any instruments so this puzzled her. She tried to ask him about it and all he said was that it was his brother's. A sad expression crossed his face when he said it so she didn't ask any other questions. The bell suddenly rang causing Kairi to jump. "Have a great day class," Dr. Ansem said in his monotone voice, "Oh and Kairi please keep from sleeping in my class." Namine chuckled at her lazy sister along with their friend Riku. Riku was the school's hottest boy. They had been childhood friends and once Kairi had even tried asking him out only to be rejected. That didn't end their friendship though, Riku, Kairi, Namine, and Riku's unofficial girlfriend Xion often went to Roxas' house after school and on weekends.

Roxas' mom was usually on business trips and came home about once a month, and Roxas' brother… well no one but Riku and Roxas knew anything about him. Apparently they had all been childhood friends before Roxas' parents died. Riku had convinced his aunt Aerith to adopt Roxas and his brother but that's all that anyone knew. Neither of the boys had been open to share any other details. "Kairi? Kairi? earth to Kairi," Kairi looked to her side to see her sister waving her and in her face. "You okay Kairi?" Namine asked. "Ya ya i'm fine," Kairi chuckled. She had just been standing outside of Dr. Ansem's class daydreaming for the past minute.

"Well come on Roxas is waiting by the school entrance," Namine said as she dragged Kairi by the hand down the hall. When they had gotten to the school exit they saw Roxas and Riku waiting. "Is Xion coming?" Kairi asked Riku. "She'll be coming with her brother Axel later on, apparently their mom wanted them to get some stuff done around the house or something," he replied. The group got into Roxas' car with Roxas and Namine in the front and Riku and Kairi in the back. Kairi blushed looking at Riku, he may have rejected her but she still had slight feelings for him. "So how was your day Riku?" she asked in an awkward voice. "It was pretty good, really boring. How about you?" he asked in a monotone voice. "Same as you i guess," she said looking down, something seemed to be on his mind.

Right before Kairi could ask if anything was wrong she was interrupted by him. "He's supposed to be back soon, isn't he Roxas?" Riku questioned in a stern tone. Roxas looked back with a huge smile on his face "Tomorrow!" he replied. He sounded so happy both Namine and Kairi were confused by this. A huge smile even made its way across Riku's face which almost never happened. "Who are you talking about?" Namine asked in a puzzled tone. "You'll meet him when he comes!" Roxas said as he returned his gaze to the road ahead. _Is he talking about his stepdad? Does he even have a stepdad?_ Kairi wondered to herself. She figured that she wouldn't get any answers even if she asked considering the response Namine, his girlfriend had gotten.

"Alrighty guys we're here!" Roxas said as he pulled up to the large mansion. Everyone got out of the car and followed Roxas to the door. As the group walked into the main room the faint sound of someone playing the piano could be heard. Roxas and Riku looked at each other, their faces lighting up with joy. "He's here!" the duo said joyously as they began to run through the house. Kairi and Namine looked at each other and shrugged as they followed the boys to the music room. What they saw when they got there surprised them a tall lean well built man was sitting at the piano in the middle of the room. His hair was chocolate brown and he was sweating as if he had just been working out. He didn't have a shirt on so the group could see the many scars that littered his back as well as his well toned muscles.

When he had finished playing Riku and Roxas ran over to him. The trio shared big grins and handshakes as well as a few hugs. "It's great to see you again Sora," Riku said excitedly. "I thought you were coming tomorrow?" Roxas said as he hugged the man. "They let me leave a day early," the man replied. "You mean you made them let you leave a day early," Riku chuckled "Hey babe! Kairi! come meet my brother!" Roxas exclaimed. As the sisters approached Kairi noticed his eyes. They were a deep sea blue much like his brother's only instead of joy they were filled with pain. "I'm Namine, your brother's girlfriend," Namine said as she grabbed Roxas' arm "And this is my sister Kairi," she continued as she grabbed Kairi's arm and pulled her over.

The man grabbed his towel which was draped around his shoulders and wiped his hand on it. "I'm Sora, Roxas' big brother," he said in a somewhat cheerful voice. He extended his hand and the sisters shook it. Kairi was awestruck. She found herself staring at the handsome man before her for quite some time. He was fully built and stood at least 6 feet tall. His chocolate hair spiked out in all directions and his eyes were blue like the sky. He was wearing black eye shadow and had 3 piercings in each ear. Looking down at his had Kairi saw that Sora was wearing black nail polish and various chains around his wrist. He was also had on long black arm sleeves that went up to his elbows. He looked incredibly terrifying yet at the same time very kind and passionate.

"Kairi? Are you okay Kairi, your very red," Namine said. Kairi's face turned an even brighter red as she looked away. "When and how did you piercings bro?" Roxas asked Sora. "I told the people at the ward that if they didn't let me I would have mom shut the place down. They also gave me a piano and stuff," Sora said as he flashed his brother a big grin. Roxas rolled his eyes as he turned to face everyone else. "I guess ya'll will have to go. I was hoping you could spend the night but i guess we can do that tomorrow," He said.

"Nah man it'll be fine, this could be a good chance for you me and Riku to catch up and stuff," Sora replied "It's also a good chance for me to get to know these two," he continued saying as he pointed at Namine and Kairi. Both of the girls blushed at his comment. Roxas glared at his brother daring him to hit on Namine. Sora shrugged his shoulders telling Roxas he didn't mean it like that. " I had worked out a bit before playing so I'm gonna get some clothes, my room is in the same place it always been i'm assuming?" Sora asked.

"Ya and mom had some clothes sent here last week in preparation for you so they should fit," Roxas replied. "Ok, ill be back," Sora said as he headed off. "So how old is Sora?" Namine questioned. "He's 18 right now," Roxas replied. Roxas, Riku, and Kairi were all 16 and Namine was 15 going on 16. Riku was the tallest in the group at 6 ft just like Sora who was just a few inches taller, and behind him was Roxas at 5'8" inches. Kairi and Namine were both around 5 ft with Kairi being the taller of the siblings by about 3 in. "Apparently Sora wasn't too keen about the classes at the ward so he'll be joining us in the 10th grade next week," Roxas said with a sigh.

Namine elbowed her sister to catch her attention. "You like him don't you?" she whispered. Kairi's face immediately a shade brighter than her hair, "I do not!" she said almost yelling. "You don't what," Riku asked, "Nothing!" she stammered. _He is pretty hot though…_ Kairi shook her head earning strange looks from her sister and Roxas. The group sat down in the TV as they waited for Sora to arrive. When he did he was dressed in a pair of black sweat pants similar to what he had been wearing before, and a black tank top. Kairi noticed he was still wearing his arm sleeves. "So what are we going to do Roxas?" Sora asked.

Roxas looked to Riku and the two friends grinned. "We're gonna play some basketball!"

* * *

 **Well that's it for chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed and if not please tell me what you didn't like and i'll work on it. Also if you want to ask any questions you can pm me and ill answer them in the next chapter, and if anything in the story confused you I am more than willing to explain as well as rewrite in order to make it easier. Love ya**


	2. Chapter 2

**Got 20 minute leaver buster on League -_- but that gave me plenty of time to write so its all good. Anyways I hope yall enjoy this chapter and shout out to Writer DxD and Rings of Fire for putting such supportive reviews I fell pretty motivated to put out chapters for this so i might post more often than i previously thought. Also thanks to everyone else for getting 93 views on the first chapter, love yall.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Aw come on dude i just got changed and now i need to go get my shorts," Sora said crossly. "It's okay man I do too. What about you Riku, do you need to borrow some clothes or do you have your gym outfit?" Roxas asked. "Ya i got my gym stuff, thank god too this uniform is killing me," Riku responded. They were wearing the Destiny Island High uniform. It consisted of a white dress shirt and dark and light blue plaid dress pants and a tie with the same color scheme. The women's uniform was the same except that instead of pants they wore plaid skirts.

"Let's get ready!" Roxas said happily as he ran up to his room. The group met at the basketball court behind the house which was next to the pool. Sora was dressed the same except for a pair of black and red gym shorts. Riku and Roxas were dressed in their basketball uniforms. They wore white jerseys and blue gym shorts, Roxas had 11 on his back while Riku was number 7. "Ready to get destroyed?!" Roxas mocked. "More like ready to destroy," Sora said with a grin on his face. Since it was a 2v1 Sora started with the ball.

As he began to dribble down the court Riku tried to block him off only to have Sora fake him out and go around. With Roxas being the only thing between Sora and the basket, Sora simply passed the ball between Roxas' legs, confusing him as Sora continued onward and dunked the ball. Kairi watched in amazement, completely shocked at how good Sora was. Riku and Roxas were the stars of the team and had made it to the nationals, only to be beaten by Twilight High. Yet Sora far outskilled both of them.

10 minutes later the group took a break, too tired to go on… well Riku and Roxas were too tired. The score was 26 - 0 in Sora's favor. As Sora sat down on the bench by the court Kairi ran up to hand him a towel and a water bottle, while Namine did the same for Riku and Roxas. "That was amazing Sora," she said to him. Sora looked at her face and gave a big grin. "It was nothing," he cheerfully said. "They had a basketball court as well as other things at the Ward," he continued. "Ward?" Kairi asked. Sora looked at her with a blank expression. "You know, Hollow Bastion Psychiatric Ward, they had me spend 10 years there. They had lots of stuff like that to keep everyone occupied. After all they only let visitors in once a year," he said.

"I-I-I'm so…" "Its okay its not like you knew," Sora cut her off. He had his usual big grin on his face. Kiri felt awful, like she had learned something she was never meant to learn. She wanted to know what had happened and why Sora had gone to the ward but she knew that would be going too far. "You guys ready to go another round?" Sora asked as he stood up, handing Kairi his towel and water bottle. "Nah man, ive had enough of an asswhoopin for one day," Roxas said with an affirmative nod from Riku. The group headed inside only to hear the doorbell ring. "Can yall get that, were gonna get showers real quick," Roxas said to Namine and Kairi.

"Ya no problem," Kairi and Namine said in unison. There was 1 bathroom on each floor as well as a smaller bathroom with a shower in each of the 4 bedrooms upstairs. Kairi opened the door to find, as expected, Axel and Xion. "Guys you just missed an awesome basketball match between Riku, Roxas, and Roxas' brother Sora!" Namine said in a rather excited voice. "Roxas has a brother?" Axel replied. "Yep! He's REALLY hot too!" Namine said as she elbowed Kairi. "Kairi's been checking him out all day so far," "I have not!" Kairi replied in a rather sheepish voice. Her face was bright red making it obvious she was lying. "Where are they now anyways?" Xion asked.

"Taking showers," Kairi answered. Axel walked into the TV room and made himself comfortable, turning on the news. Xion, Kairi, and Namine all made their way to the Art room, gossiping along the way. "So Kairi, when are you gonna ask him out?" Namine questioned. Kairi's face turned a shade of red previously unknown to exist. "W-W-W-What are you t-t-talking about," Kairi stammered. "Wow Kairi, and you have really high expectations, is he really that hot?" Xion asked. "You bet," Namine said, answering for Kairi. "I-I-I-Im not asking anyone out!" Kairi said in a rather timid voice.

"Anyways, are you and Axel spending the night?" Namine asked. "Ya, what about you two," Xion replied. "You bet. Lets see, i'll be sleeping with Roxas as usual and you'll be with your boy toy Riku," Kairi winced at that comment. "Axel will get pissy if he doesn't have a bed to sleep in and there are only 4 bedrooms… so that means," Namine looked at Kairi and gave her an evil grin. "You'll be with Sora," Kairi's face went back to being red. "I-I-I'll just sleep in the TV room on the couch, or something" Kairi replied. "Come on Kairi do you really want to pass this opportunity up?" Xion asked.

"W-W-W-What opportunity?! T-There's no opportunities here w-w-what are you talking about?!" Kairi was completely flustered "I bet the boys are done with their showers s-s-so lets go back to the TV room," Kairi said in an attempt to change the subject. "Wow Kairi, you want to see Sora that bad?" Namine said. Kairi was about to retaliate before deciding to let it go for now. Once the girls got into the TV room they saw Roxas, Axel, and Riku all watching cartoons together. "Hey guys! Sora is making dinner, itll be ready in about 30 minutes or so, his cooking is AMAZING you're in for a treat," Roxas said. "I second that," added in Riku.

Everyone could smell the wonderful food. The entire house was filled with the fragrance of what smelled like steak. Kairi wandered into the kitchen to see what Sora was making. When she entered she could see him preparing what could only be a fine wine sauce along with a few steaks. "Need any help?" Kairi asked. "Ya could you peel those potatoes, I forgot to do it earlier. Kairi walked over and began to do the task assigned to her. The kitchen smelled heavenly making Kairi's mouth water, he lunch had been rather small so she was pretty hungry.

Watching Sora cook Kairi noticed how happy he looked, same as when he had been playing basketball. He seemed like such a cheerful soul but Kairi didn't believe it. She could tell that while he was very happy go lucky on the outside, that something haunted him. Whatever it was it was bad enough to send him to Hollow Bastion. Kairi desperately wanted to reach out and comfort him, but she didn't know what was wrong, and was too scared to ask. Kairi suddenly came to her senses and realized she had been staring off into space for at least 10 minutes if not more.

"Foods ready, do you mind helping set the table?" Sora asked. Kairi shook her head as she began to get out silverware and plates. She had been visiting this house for the past 6 years so she knew where basically everything was. After setting the table Kairi went to get the rest of the gang. Their meal consisted of steak and potatoes with a red wine sauce and mixed vegetables. Every ate their fill of the delicious food. "Wow Sora you're a really good cook," Axel said. "Ya where did you learn to cook like this?" Xion asked. "I-," Sora was cut off by his brother. "Bro has been cooking since the age of 4, our mom was a chef…" Roxas voice trailed off as his eyes filled with sadness. Sora patted him on the back to cheer him up. "It's okay Roxas," he said in attempt to comfort his brother.

"Ya, I guess you're right," Roxas replied. "Anyways what do y'all want to do when we finish?" Roxas asked. "I'm going to bed, i'm beat," Axel said as he leaned back in his chair. "Why don't we watch a movie together in the theater!" Namine exclaimed. "Alright then, movie it is!"

* * *

 **O.O what movie will they watch... who knows lol, anyways hope you enjoyed and please leave a review or favorite or follow, or if you want to be super nice then do all 3 lol. Constructive criticism is encouraged just please dont bash me too hard if you dont like it 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm not actually home at the moment i'm on vacation in Alabama so updates will be put back sorry :/ I just want to thank everyone for the supportive reviews and want to encourage others to favorite and follow. So far no one has complained about anything so I take it ive been doing an ok job on this fanfic but if you disagree then please say so. Love ya'll please enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 3

Axel headed upstairs, when he wanted to do something he did it. The rest of the group headed towards the theater. It was a nice little place, it had two rows of seats each with 5 seats in it. Kairi had been daydreaming before coming to earth and realizing they were in the theater already. Looking at the back row she saw Xion sitting down. Kairi immediately moved over to sit next to her. Kairi sat down with Xion on her right and Riku had appeared at her left. "Hey Kairi, do you mind switching seats with me," Xion winked.

Looking at Riku then to Xion, Kairi was filled with all kinds of emotions, but reluctantly nodded yes. When the two friends had switched seats Kairi noticed someone on her right. Turning her head, Kairi's eyes made contact with Sora's sky blue ones. Her face immediately turned bright red as she looked over to Xion, about to complain, but Xion wasn't there, nor Riku. Looking at the front row from left to right she saw Xion, Riku, Roxas, and Namine, who turned to Kairi and winked.

Kairi knew what had happened, she had been set up. This was all her sisters plot to get her with Sora. Kairi was tempted to move over a seat but couldn't bring herself to. One part of her said the reason was that, that would be rude. The other just simply wanted to be next to Sora. Kairi looked forward again when she heard Roxas stand up. "Alrighty guys i'm gonna get the move and start it," he said. "What are we watching?" Sora asked. Namine turned around, "Heartless!" she said giving Kairi a big grin while nodding in Sora's direction.

Kairi was astounded that her sister would do such a thing. Heartless was a horror movie in theaters that had made the most money in one week than any other movie ever. It was also give great reviews by critics and fans. It had earned the unofficial title of scariest movie EVER. Kairi couldn't stand horror movies and always ended up forcing someone to cuddled her during the movie to comfort her. That was her sister's goal today, to start a relationship between Kairi and Sora.

Kairi didn't want to end up clutching to Sora and embarrassing herself but she couldn't bring herself to move to the seat next to Xion. No matter how much she denied it she knew that deep down she really did want to watch the movie and cuddle with Sora. She wanted him to comfort her and be her's. Kairi snapped back to reality when she heard the movie start. _Well how scary could it be?_ Kairi thought to herself. 10 minutes later Kairi found herself wrapped around Sora's arm, tears swelling up in her eyes. Kairi was a tough older sister who wasn't phased by anything, but horror movies and shows just got to her for some reason.

Kairi felt herself fall forward just a little as the armrest between her and Sora's seat was folded down. Looking up she saw Sora's smiling face as she felt an arm wrap around her. "It's okay to be afraid," he whispered. Kairi buried her face into his shoulder and closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him. She could feel his strong hands running through her hair as she pulled him closer, never wanting to let go. She had met this strange mysterious man only a couple of hours ago yet she couldn't control her feelings for him.

Kairi's tears stopped as she found sanctuary within Sora. She had nothing to fear with him there and before she knew it the movie was over. Sora began to get up before Kairi pulled him back down. She didn't want this moment to end, and she wouldn't let it. Everyone had already left the theater and were doing whatever but Sora and Kairi remained for a good 20 minutes. "It's getting late," Sora said in a soft whisper. Kairi immediately shot up, she hadn't really been paying attention to her surroundings and realized that she had gotten carried away. "I'm s-so sorry!" she exclaimed. "For what? you didn't do anything wrong," Sora replied in that monotone voice of his.

Kairi looked down trying to hid her embarrassment. Sora got up and made his way to the exit. "You should go to the others wherever they are, i'll join ya'll later," he said in a depressed voice as he headed out. _He's so hard to read,_ Kairi thought to herself as she made her way to the Arcade, where she figured Roxas and the others would be. When she got there she saw Namine and Xion going head to head in some fighting game. Kairi didn't really play video games so it didn't really interest her.

"Where's Sora," a voice said. Kairi practically jumped as she turned around to see Riku. "He said he'd join up with us later but other than that I don't know," Riku sighed. "Should we go find him Roxas?" Riku asked. Kairi looked behind her to see Roxas. "Nah if he wants to be alone we should let him," Roxas said in an annoyed tone. "Anyways, let's play a game Riku," Roxas said as he held up a 20, a big grin smeared on his face. Riku gave an equally large smile as he also pulled out $20. "You're on," he Replied as the two went to go find a game to play.

Kairi walked off sighing, she couldn't stand Roxas' and Riku's constant competing. Looking at a nearby clock Kairi saw that the time was 8:34. _It's getting late,_ she thought to herself. After wandering the mansion for a solid 10 minutes she came upon the gym. Kairi could hear noises coming from the gym so she decided to investigate. She saw Sora lifting weights on the bench. All he had on was his sweat pants and his arm sleeves. Kairi also noticed that he had his chain necklace on. She spotted a water bottle and a towel on the other side of the gym. _Guess he forgot to take them with him_ , Kairi thought as she made her way to them, she figured she could at least try to make herself useful.

"Here," Kairi said. Sora paused and looked at her. He saw her holding his water bottle and towel. Sora sat up and took the towel and bottle from her. "Thanks," he said as he took a sip. Kairi kicked the floor lightly as she began to think of a way to start a conversation. "I had always wondered what the music room was for," Kairi said in an awkward voice. "Ya. I lived in this house for 2 months before I was sent to Hollow Bastion, Aerith had it built for mr in that time to help calm me," Sora replied. "I-I-I'm sorry i shoul-" Kairi was cut off "It's not like you know what happened so its okay. I don't mind small talk like this either, in fact I enjoy it. Just remember, there are some things best left unsaid," Sora said.

Kairi simply nodded, however she couldn't help but be curious. The two carried on with the small talk for the next hour. Looking at the clock Sora saw that the time was almost 10. "Man, I can't believe it's so late already," Sora said. Kairi blushed remembering the conversation she and Namine had, had earlier about the sleeping arrangements. "I can sleep on the couch in the TV room," she said in a hurried tone. "Don't worry about it you can sleep in one of the bedrooms, i'll sleep on the couch. After all you are the guest," Sora replied, with that big smile of his plastered on to his face. "Are you sure?" Kairi asked. "Yup. I'll probably stay up a bit and watch something on the TV anyways, i'm not exactly tired," he continued. "I'll stay up with you then, i'm not really tired either," Kairi responded flashing Sora a smile of her own.

The two of them headed down the hall making their way to the TV room, chatting along the way. Kairi and Sora sat next to each other on the couch, "What kind of shows do you like to watch," Sora asked as he turned the TV on and went to Hulu. "Well personally I like anime, but all my friends and Namine make fun of me for it," Kairi replied in an embarrassed voice. "Wow really! I love anime too!" Sora said excitedly. Kairi face lit up with joy, she and Sora had so much in common. Even though she had just met him today she felt like she knew him better than she knew any of her friends, and that she had opened up to him even more than her own sister.

"What show do you want to watch?" Sora asked. "Well I've been wanting to see Inu x Boku but I've never gotten around to it, but we should watch whatever it is you want to watch," Kairi answered. "Inu x Boku is fine, I've heard good things about it, besides i'm more into romance anime than anything else," Kairi couldn't help but smile. "God we are such weebs," she said sarcastically as she leaned against Sora. Kairi's face turned red, she had subconsciously leaned against Sora and was about to sit up, but then felt Sora's arm wrap around her and pull her in.

Starting the show, Sora rested his head on Kairi's and whispered "Yes, yes we are."

* * *

 **I made Kairi and Sora weebs because i'm a weeb ( _I don't try to be Japanese though so I still have some friends)_ and i want to add that Inu x Boku is a really good yet not well known romance anime, please give it a shot. Hope ya'll enjoyed please leave a review, those really motivate me. It's nice to know that someone is reading these lol. **


End file.
